


Dangerous Man

by PandaBlossom



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Alpha Erwin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Omega Levi, Omegaverse, Scenting, eruri - Freeform, omega - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 06:59:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11892477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaBlossom/pseuds/PandaBlossom
Summary: When a new Funder for the Survey Corps comes in, Levi knows a secret about him, and the man takes extreme measures to make sure he gets rid of Levi and all of the other Omegas at the Survey Corps.





	Dangerous Man

**Author's Note:**

> Written in a day! I'm tired. 
> 
> This isn't something I usually write, but I've read some cute Omegaverse stories without smut and they're so cute!
> 
> This does get a little dark though and very cliche. But, it's an idea I've had for a while and it's weird thing for me to want Levi to have a softer not to tough of all time side XD
> 
>  
> 
> 9/28/17 update.
> 
> Title changed from “Worth it” to “Dangerous Man

ིིིིིིིིིིིིིིིིིིིིིིིིིིིིིིིིི

 

 

Levi was an Omega. When he first joined the Survey Corps, Erwin was the only one who knew. Sometime after, Levi started becoming clingy to Erwin around certain times, and it was then that people realized what he was. Most were surprised, but they knew not to question him or bring it up. It wasn't often that an Omega joined the survey corps, but if does happen. No one expected Levi to be one though. 

It happened more and more often for Erwin and Levi to be spotted together, especially during Levi's heat. The only symptoms of Levi's heat, were how attached to Erwin - his Alpha - he became. It was never in public, but when they were alone, Levi would become so clingy that he'd be scent Erwin all over. In pubic, he'd just stand or sit very close. Around his heat, the only scent that kept it under control, was Erwin's. No other Alpha dared to come near Levi during that time, but there scents still messed with him, so he stayed close to Erwin during most of it. 

On occasion, when Levi wasn't around Erwin during his heat, his muscles would ache and he'd poor sweat. He'd also become desperate for Erwin's scent and his Omega genes would take over. Levi always hated when that happened. He felt weak and frail, and it was the worst feeling. He felt helpless. 

Luckily, it rarely happens, and Erwin always waits 'till after Levi's heat to go on expeditions outside the wall, so they can be together. Levi had heard of some Omegas who need to have intercourse with their Alpha to control their heats, so he was always grateful that he wasn't one of them. He had a more mild heat, which only consisted of him needing his Alphas scent. Though, being without his Alpha at those times was still incredibly painful. 

Before Erwin, Farlan was his Alpha, and when he died, he didn't know what he'd do without him. He was lucky Erwin was a lone Alpha that was willing to take in Levi as his Omega. So even years later, Levi's heat was never really a big deal. Him and Erwin knew how to handle it and make sure it stayed under control, so Levi'd be comfortable through it. 

It was all working out fine, until one of the Funders of the Survey Corps expeditions died, and was replaced by his son. He seemed like a normal guy, like the rest of the men who were there, but there was something off about him. Erwin didn't seem to notice or care, and was just grateful that there was someone to step up after the previous person. Levi however, didn't like the vibe he gave off. He seemed dangerous, but not in a violent sort of way. He didn't question it though, or tell Erwin about it. It wasn't his problem, so he let it go, but there was no way he'd ever like that man. 

It was a few weeks later that Levi finally found out why. He was walking through the halls of the base when he found out. He heard the man talking with his men. He was complaining about something - which Levi found out he does a lot - and slowed down his pace so he could listen. 

"Once again, Erwin Smith turned down another idea because of the 'Safety of Omegas'. Doesn't that man know who's paying for these expeditions? I'm not paying extra for these Omegas to get treatment on the field. They shouldn't be even allow Omegas to join the Corps." Levi heard the man growl, and made Levi's blood boil. It wasn't even himself he cared about, it was how this man hated all Omegas. The way he spoke of them was infuriating. Levi stopped and stepped into a door way so he could keep on listening. 

"Damn, Erwin Smith and his feeling for the creatures. They're useless members of society if you ask me. Their needs coming first. And don't even get me started on his Omega. Captain Levi. Humanity's strongest. Give me a break. How could Humanity's strongest be an Omega? Hanging around Erwin like a lost dog. Pathetic. And now he's trying to get me to pay for extra care for them outside the walls. What kind of a fool does that man take me for?" 

Not only could Levi not believe that this man was having a conversation like that out in public, but he couldn't believe his hate for Erwin and Omegas. This awful man was supposed to help fund the expeditions, and that's it. In Levi's opinion, Funders should only fund. Not get an opinion and what to do outside the walls. They should leave that to the professionals. It made no sense why they were allowed to attended those meetings. 

"I'm going to do something about it. Mark my words." The man said, and Levi then heard him and his men start walking his way. He quickly slipped inside the room of the doorway he was standing in, not realizing it was the library, or that Erwin was in there. 

"Ah, Levi. Can I help you?" He asked, placing a book back on the shelf. 

"Yes. I was just going to look for you." He said in a very serious tone, making Erwin focus all of his attention on him. 

"I just heard something you're gonna want to hear." 

"Okay." Erwin said, "Is it bad?"

"It's about the new Funder. He-"

"Oh him! He's really a great addition, isn't he?" 

...What?! 

Levi couldn't believe what he was hearing. He hadn't been to any meetings with that man yet, but how could Erwin say that. 

"What do you mean?" Levi questioned.

"Well when he mention cutting cost by not buying medicine for Omegas, he politely discarded the idea when I explained to him why we have it." Erwin said. 

Levi was confused. That man was just saying how he hated Erwin for making him pay for the Omegas medication. What was Erwin talking about. 

"He also has been putting in a lot of ideas and suggestions for the Survey Corps. He's really helping make progress." 

There's no way. The man Levi just heard talking bad about Erwin and Omegas, was just announced as a good person? 

"He really has been helping out around here. Have you noticed it too?" Erwin asked. He seemed really enthusiastic about, and maybe Levi just heard him venting in the hall. Maybe he meant nothing by it. Levi decided to considered that, instead of telling Erwin and disappointing him. 

"Ah... he has." Levi said, turning to walk away.

"Is something wrong, Levi?" Erwin asked. 

"No. It's fine. You can go back to what you were doing now." Levi said, and closed the door, leaving Erwin before he could say anything.

 

【 。。。】

 

The next couples months were... horrible. 

That man had been promoted, and was now working above a lot of the soldiers because of his power and money. The others thought he'd be a good change to the Corps and had many ideas that would help out. But now, he was above Levi's status, and that didn't sit well with him at all. 

Now that had so much power over the Survey Corps, Levi was worried about the Omegas. Levi had attended a few meetings while he was in heat, and saw just how different the man acting in the meeting. He did however shoot Levi a nasty glare when no one was looking. He knew Levi was on to him. Levi couldn't say anything though. Erwin would always listen to Levi, but he thought about what would really happen if he told Erwin. 

One, the man hasn't changed anything reguarding Omegas. Yet.  
Two, Levi had no real proof of the mans feeling towards Omegas.  
And three, Erwin seemed less stressed and even, happier now. 

Unless he actually threatened to ban Omegas from joining the Survey Corps, hurt a fellow soldier, or just did something completely unruly, he really had no room to complain. Levi still hated him, but he couldn't just tell Erwin about the people he hates. All he could do, was accept it. 

 

【 。。。】

 

"That damned Omega, Levi, I've had just about enough of. Him being all over Erwin and distracting him during meetings is infuriating. And with all the babying of the Omegas in this damn place. They shouldn't be allowed in a place like this. They're just titan bait at this point. And that Levi. I'd be happy to never see his face again." The man growled. 

"Well there's nothing we can do. Captain Levi is Erwin's Omega. There'd be no separating them. If Levi goes, it be expected for Erwin to follow." The first of the two men who worked with the Funder.

"And it's not like you can just ban Omegas either. No Omega has shown any signs of being weak either." The second one said. 

"We all know they're weak though." The man said.  
"And all the damn medication I'm paying for is hiding their weakness. Maybe..." he said, and smirked as he came up with an idea. 

"If we could show how Omegas could be a burden, we may get a chance of having a law passed to have no more Omegas in the Survey Corps." 

"How would that work?" The first one asked. 

"I have a plan that I'll need you two to help me with. Afterwards, I'll bring it up in the next meeting. If it works, it'll save me money and actually make this more worth it. I'm only here because I was next in line. This money is mine. And I'll be damned if I'm spending it on Omega drugs." He said. 

"So, when will we start?" The second man asked.

"I think I have the perfect time. If we're lucky, the meeting will be the same day."

 

【 。。。】

 

'This sucks.' Levi thought, as he felt his heat coming on. Even worse, today was their meeting. Which meant, he had to deal with the Funder again. Lovely. He was in his bedroom when he felt the first symptoms of his heat. He decided to see if he could find Erwin before the meeting, and if not, spending time with him later was the only thing Levi could think of that wasn't terrible. They had been spending a lot of time together already before his heat, but it was the first thing in the morning, and he was in his room, and so wasn't with Erwin at the moment.

He always hated his heat. He hated being an Omega, he hated traits he got from being an Omega, he hated the way him and other Omegas were treated, and the symptoms of his heat were the worst. On the occasion his heat did get bad, he started becoming more like a weepy Omega. He was emotional and whiny, and would only want Erwin. Nobody ever complained about Levi's behavior or said anything about it, but he hated it. He was an Omega, and he wasn't ashamed, but it was a burden to him. Sometime, being an Omega just wasn't with it.

He just has to find Erwin. He always felt better and more calm around Erwin. He was his safe haven. Being with Erwin made Levi not hate being an Omega as much. Erwin was really the only reason keeping him from hating being an Omega in general. Erwin was really the only thing that made Levi actually happy.

"Levi." Someone called from the opposite end of the hall that Levi was at. He let out an annoyed sigh, as he was just trying to find Erwin, before his heat got worse. He was lucky to not have the same affects as some of the others, but it was still embarrassing when others saw how clingy he got, especially with Erwin, so he was trying to find him without any delays. 

It was the Funder, along with his two others men right behind. Levi stopped and turned around, waiting for the other men to catch up to him. Levi didn't even salute him, because of his hurry. He tried to keep his breathing steady and under control, and kept himself as collected as possible. It was a chore though. He was already getting desperate for Erwin and didn't know how much longer it'd be before he would get to the point of being hysterical. 

"I have a small task I need you for." The man said. And the last, absolutely terrible thing about this man, was that he was also an Alpha, and his scent... it was... surprisingly overpowering and had a very dominating feel to it, that made Levi uncomfortable. 

"What is it?" Levi asked quickly. 

"There's a new prisoner who tried to steal from the Survey Corps. He's been placed in the basement that needs a talking to. I figured you'd be the best." He said, but there was something off about his tone.

"I can't. I have somewhere I need to be." He said, going to turn away. 

"It'll only take a minute, captain. Besides, you can't deny someone of higher status, now can you." 

The way his expression changed from normal to menacing, made Levi tick. He already hated this man, but it was even worse now that he had more authority over Levi.

"Fine." He growled out. The man started to lead the way, while his other men stayed behind Levi, as they went down to the basement dungeon. 

Once down, they lit the torches, which felt like forever to Levi, who was becoming more desperate for Erwin every passing second. He however, was not going to admit to this man that he was going into his heat. It was already enough that he saw Omegas as weaklings, but the scent he was giving off was making it worse being there. 

"Where are they?" Levi asked with an irritated tone. 

"Right in-... he's gone." The man said, turning towards the cell. 

"What do you mean he's gone?" Levi asked. 

"The shackles are empty, and there's no one in there." 

"You mean you couldn't lock him up properly?" Levi questioned, beyond annoyed now. 

"Go check and see if he's hiding in there." The man said. 

"What?" 

"You heard me, and you’re humanties strongest after all. You two, go with him and make sure the prisoner isn't hiding." 

The cell door was unlocked, and Levi and the other two men stepped inside, and Levi immediately regretted it. There were so many scents of Alphas left behind, that it was making his head spin, and want to be with Erwin even more. The scents were so overpowering, that he couldn't focus very well, and didn't even realize that he was being grabbed and shackled inside the cell.

His scenses came back a minute later, but it was too late. He was already in restrains and on the bed before he knew it. He shook his head to focus, thinking it was just the escaped prisoner who had done it, and the other men were taking care of him right now. When he did open his eyes though, he saw all three men standing outside the cell with the door closed and locked. 

"W-what?" 

"We will be back for you after the meeting with Erwin Smith. He can't have anymore useless distractions. With you out of the way, we might actually get him to focus." The man said, and now Levi knew why he had such a strange feeling about this man. 

"O-oi! What do you think you're doing?!" 

The man didn't answer and started to walk away, listening to Levi to struggle against the restrains. 

"We'll be back after the meeting. Just be patient." 

How? How could Levi 'Be patient' while he was chained in a cell, in heat, surrounded by previous, angry Alpha scents?

"Oi! Oi!" Levi screamed as the men went back upstairs, leaving Levi alone to suffer. He started hyperventilating and sweating. Levi’s heat only consisted of him craving his Alphas scent, and now that he was restrained in a place with multiple scents of other Alphas who were angry, he was in immense pain. 

Erwin was his Alpha and he needed him, but there was no way to scent Erwin out down here. They had designed the dungeon so that no pheromones would escape to the upstairs, so there was no way for anyone to know that Levi was down there. 

He tried to pull the chains off the wall, but he wasn't strong enough, and being this far into his heat made him even weaker. For once, he was actually scared. 

He felt like Erwin would never find him or help him, and he'd he suffering forever. He couldn't get himself to calm down because of his nature. 

The sweat continued to seep out of every pore in his body, drenching him and making his clothes and hair cling to him, making him miserable. The pain that racked through his body was just as bad too. He felt stiff and sore, and pulling on the chains wasn't helping. 

He was grunting and whining, losing his coherence, causing his vision to be filled with black and make his head pound and spin. He hated being an Omega.

He hated it because it made him seem weak. He hated it more because he needed help. He didn't want to be helped. He could handle himself. He was just lucky that Erwin would help him so casually that it didn't make him feel so bad. But now, he felt desperate for Erwin's help, and he couldn't even get it. 

Levi already hated that man that worked with Erwin, but now after this, he despised him. He wished to never see that man or his men ever again. 

That man was making him suffer and be in pain because he hated Omegas. He hated Levi for being one and taking away Erwin's attention when he Levi needed it. He hated that Erwin catered to an Omegas need. That man hated everything about Omegas and them being in the survey corps.  
Levi had mutual feeling for the man though. 

That's all Levi could think about as his started fading into darkness, but not even to fall asleep and be miserable. He was barely conscious, but could still feel everything. He could barely think, but felt the sweat continue to poor out of his skin. The only thing he could do, was lay there and endure it. And the only thing he could say, was 'Alpha'. 

He stayed like that, chanting for his 'Alpha' to come save him from his misery. 

 

【 。。。】

 

Erwin took his seat at the long, rectangular table, with a worried feeling present. He knew Levi would be going into heat soon, and was wondering where he was. 

When Levi goes into heat, the first couple of days he would be hanging around Erwin, and these past few days he has been. But now, Levi was no where to be found. Even in meetings, Levi would be there with him, sitting close so the other Alphas scents wouldn't get to him. 

The meeting was about to start, and Levi still wasn't there. He was expecting him to be there right away since the both knew it was coming, and Levi's never late. Today though, almost everyone was there except Levi, and the Funder and his two men. He wondered what the hold up was. 

"Sorry we're late. I had something to take care of." The Funder said.

"No worries. We're just about to start." Someone said, but Erwin was barely paying attention as he tried to see past the man, looking for Levi. It was too late though as someone closed the door. 

"You look worried, Commander. Is there something wrong?" The man asked. 

"I was just seeing if Captian Levi was with you." He answered. 

"Ah, he won't be here today. He is with Squad Leader Hanji." The man said, knowing where Levi was.  
"Why? Is something the matter." 

"H-his heat is starting soon, and-" Erwin said nervously, but was cut off the man. 

"Well thank you for mentioning it. I almost forgot what I wanted to discuss." He said, and Erwin was shocked to see how different he suddenly was. 

"Sadly, there is not enough money to spend on the next expedition and the Omegas medication. So I think it'd be best, so exclude them from this one. We simply couldn't risk endangering any of these poor Omegas now could we?" He said. 

Erwin wasn't sure what it was. It was either because he was worried about Levi, or budget, but the man suddenly seemed to be... belittling Omegas. The tone of his voice and his actions made Erwin curious about his intentions. 

"A law was passed many years ago, that Omegas could serve in the Survey Corps." An older gentlemen said.  
"We simply can't pull back a law that was made so long ago."

"But it exceeds our budget. And if you've seen to statistics, more and more Omegas are going into heat or are getting injured in the field. By not allowing Omegas to be in the Corps, not only will we be saving precious money, we will also be saving them from suffering." He said.

Erwin honestly couldn't believe what he was hearing this man say. He wanted to ban Omegas from joining the Survey Corps?!

"I mean... it might be an option if it'll help us and them." Someone said hesitantly.!

"Absolutely not!" Erwin said, standing up abruptly and slamming his hands down on the table.  
"We'd be taking away Omegas rights! No matter their secondary gender, those who join, join because they know what they are fighting for, and are willing to give their hearts for humanity! We will always cater to the Omegas who give their all for the Survey Corps, and let them decided wether they want to fight! Some of our best fighters are Omegas, and if we lose them, we lose fighting power! This law was made for a reason, and taking it back will be taking away the respect from the people! Omega or not, we care about each and every soldier here, and we will not take away their rights!" 

Erwin was panting heavily after his outburst, and frankly, most of the men at the table looked terrified. 

There was an awkward silence afterwards, that was broken by the door being rudely slammed open. It was Hanji.

"There you are Erwin! Are forgot you had a meeting today." They said casually.  
"Sorry! If you'll excuse m- huh? Where's Levi? Isn't he in heat?" 

Erwin froze. 

"What do you mean, Hanji? I thought he was with you?" 

"No. I haven't seen him all day." They replied. 

Erwin immediately turned his head towards the man, who suddenly looked uncomfortable. 

"Where's Levi?!" Erwin demanded, but the man didn't answer. 

"Tell me where he is!!" 

Still no reply. 

"If you don't answer Commander Smith, you will be held accountable." The older gentlemen said, and sent a glare their way. "You and your men." 

The others suddenly became nervous, and it was the second one who gave in to the pressure. 

"He's in the basement!" He shouted, covered in a nervous sweat. 

Erwin reached across the table and grabbed that mans shirt. 

"Where?" He growled. 

"The dungeon. He told us to lock him down there!" He pointed to the founder.

Erwin sent him a death glare, but left him to the others as he bolted at of the room and to the stairs, Hanji following close behind. 

"Erwin, what happened?" They tried asking, but Erwin was too set on task to answer any questions. 

He threw the door open to the stairwell and skipped steps to get down quicker. The further he got, the more he could smell Levi's terrified and desperate scent. He was so far into his heat and without Erwin and alone, along with the multiple scents left behind by angry Alphas. He was in torture. 

Erwin finally got to the bottom and bolted towards the last cell. When he got there, he saw Levi. He was laying on the bed with his hands chained above of him. He was drenched in sweat and had tears covering his face, as he tried to fight against the restrains. 

Erwin grabbed the keys off the wall and unlocked the door, then ran over to Levi to release him. 

Levi stopped struggling when Erwin got there, and he looked like he was trying to focus on what was happening. By the time he did, Erwin just finished unlocking the second shackle, and Levi bolted up and wrapped his arms around Erwin's neck, while Erwin held Levi close. 

Levi started scenting Erwin all over, trying to calm down. He'd been locked up for over an hour, but it felt like an eternity. He struggled and cried the whole time. His wrists were covered in cuts from trying to escape, and his whole body ached while being completely soaked in sweat. 

"Alpha.." Levi whined, as he buried his face in Erwin's neck. 

"I'm so sorry, Levi. I can't believe this happened to you." 

Hanji come around and helped Levi take off his jacket and 3DMG straps so he’d be more comfortable. Levi kept on crying and scenting Erwin to calm himself, but it took a while. Eventually, the others from the meeting came down to check on them and inform Erwin that the Funder and his two men had all been arrested, and that there was nothing to worry about anymore. Somewhere in the conversation, Levi had started to lose concisness and drift off to sleep. This time though, he was peaceful. 

 

【 。。。】

 

When Levi woke up, he was in Erwin's bed. Fresh, clean clothes, natural lighting, a damp towel on his forehead, a blanket covering him, and the comforting scent of his Alpha. 

"How're you feeling, Levi?" Erwin asked, sitting on the side of the bed. 

"Sore." He answered tiredly. 

Erwin grimaced at his answer. 

"I'm really sorry... that this happened without me knowing." 

"It's not your fault." Levi said. 

"I should've know. I should've know that it was all an act and never should've given him a high position, or any authority." 

"You wouldn't have known." Levi tried to comfort him. 

"It just makes me angry that I had no idea for so long. Not until this happens do I find out." Erwin said, frustrated with himself. Levi placed his hand on Erwin's lightly and looked up at him. 

"It's okay." He said with a soft smile, and Erwin returned it, then let out a sigh. 

"Well, he is in prison now. And all of his money will be going to the Survey Corps." 

"See. It worked out alright." Levi tried to say. 

"... it wasn't worth your pain though. There should be nothing worth your suffering." He said, stroking Levi's cleaned hair back. 

Levi was silent, and let Erwin brush his fingers through his hair. He was content like this. Him and Erwin weren't ever this close, not even during his heats. They kept it very professional and quick, but this... this Levi could get use to. 

He kept petting his hair and eventually laid next to Levi so they could talk. They talked for hours since they both were given time off, and Levi actually enjoyed it. He would forever hate that Funder and what he had done to him, but he was grateful for this moment he got to shape with Erwin. It somehow made it all worth it.


End file.
